


Hero Smut Book (WIP)

by Party Poison (Pretty_Odd), TheDandyDevil



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Party%20Poison, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandyDevil/pseuds/TheDandyDevil
Relationships: Dean Carson/Kazuto Fujiwara
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[this part can be deleted, it just needs some words to be posted]

Template

(Chapter Title)

(In Bold): Characters 

(In Bold): Kinks

(Story)


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Villain!Kazuto x Hero!Dean  
> Kinks: Tension, Blindfold, Oral Sex

Snakebite opened his eyes to find nothing but darkness on all sides with no memory of how he had gotten there. The hero made a move to get up only to find his arms and legs were tied tightly to a chair, the ropes began to dig into his skin. Snakebite let out a hiss, baring his fangs to whoever was in the room with him. He wasn’t stupid, one of the reasons he had become such a successful hero in the first place was because his infrared vision allowed him to find people trapped beneath debris.

Through the blindfold Snakebite could make out the warm red shape of a human standing in front of him, any other details were too obscured for him to make out. The green haired hero tried lashing out at his captor, only to fall forward. He braces himself for a painful impact with the ground but much to his surprise the man in front of him caught him before he fell.

‘If he was trying to get information from me or kill me he would’ve let me fall...’ a voice says in the back of his mind. The thought only makes the hero even more distressed -not that he’d let his captor know. On the outside he wore a brave face, twisted with an alluring rage. 

“My my Deany~” a seductive voice purred in the hero’s ear, “are you falling for me already?” Snakebite couldn’t help the way his body reacted to the way his name was spoken; he couldn’t stop the goosebumps from running down his neck and spreading to the rest of his body. He recognised the voice, of course he did.

It belonged to the tantalising villain who was always one step ahead of him.

“Fujiwara,” Dean growled, his tone hardening and fangs bared.

“Oh, you’re so feisty today, I can relieve some stress you may be feeling,” the villain trailed down Dean’s chest before finally coming to a stop above his jeans. The hero wanted to recoil from the sudden contact but his body shuddered, completely betraying his head. 

Instead, Dean tried a different tactic, “don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Fujiwara hummed, already undoing the belt buckle. Dean squeezed his eyes shut despite not being able to see properly anyways. His mind ran through all the different possibilities that could happen -almost all of them ending with his demise. 

‘Fuck it,’ the hero thought. “Don’t stop,” Dean gritted out, to emphasise his point he grinds up into Fujiwara’s touch.

Fujiwara squeals at that, like a highschool girl with a crush, “I knew you’d come around eventually!” At that the villain quite literally dives right in. Dean groans when the man’s lips wrap around his length. He stops struggling against his restraints and allows Fujiwara to have his way with him. 

The villain happily bobs his head on Dean’s dick, licking and slurping whatever he could. What Fujiwara couldn’t fit in his mouth he simply stroked with a hand in time to his movements. Dean was high on ecstasy, Fujiwara felt good... too good. He hated how much he was enjoying the treatment, he was a hero for christ’s sake. Dean couldn’t stop the way his hips thrusted into Fujiwara’s mouth.

The villain bites down ever so slightly in response, causing the snake to hiss. Fujiwara takes his mouth off of Dean who cries out at the loss of contact. 

“Uh uh Deany, I’m in charge~” Fujiwara purrs. He kitten licks Dean’s tip lightly, the hero can’t take the torture any longer.

“I...I need,” Dean begins but words are lost to him. All he can think about is how the villain must look right now, on his knees in front of him. Dean wonders what Fujiwara is wearing.... if he was even wearing anything. And oh, Dean so desperately wants to see.

“What do you need Dean-chan?” Fujiwara smiles, not that Dean could see anyways.

The hero feels his cheeks redden at the new nickname, he isn’t sure how to respond.

“Do you want me?” the villain suggests.

“Y-Yeah... I need that whore mouth of yo-“ Dean cries out in pain at the sudden harsh bite on his thigh. He doesn’t have to look to know he was bleeding.

“That’s not very nice Hero, I’m not some street slut, I’m all yours baby~” Fujiwara sighs, “I guess you don’t believe me huh? I’ll prove it to you Dean-chan.”

Dean feels the warmth of the villain disappear. He wants to say he’s relieved but that would be a lie, the sick twisted part of Dean’s brain wants... craves more from the villain who had eluded him for so long.

“Yeah? P-Prove it...”Dean falters, still not fully committing yet. 

Kazuto lips make contact with Dean’s cock, the hero lets a groan slip from his lips. His eyes squeeze shut as Kazuto works the hero’s shaft. Dean gently thrusts into the man’s mouth, tearing a angry low growl from Kazuto.

Sharp fingernails tear through the hero’s suit bundle around his thighs. Dean doesn’t cry from the pain, he doesn’t show weakness... he especially doesn’t show his enjoyment. Dean curls his toes and grits his teeth. Quiet gasps slip from his lips. Dean bites down, snake fangs pierce his skin drawing blood.

Kazuto sucks harder, brows frowning in disappointment because of Dean’s seemingly lack of pleasure. The hero squeaks at the feeling, legs tensing and mouth agape. Kazuto smiles as best as he can while he has a dick in his mouth. He’s won the battle.

Dean peaks at the feeling of a soft tongue swiping his tip. He can’t hold back the moans that reverberated around the room. Hot cum spills from the corners of Kazuto’s mouth as he tries his best to swallow.

At the same moment acid melts the bindings around Dean’s hands as he uses his power. Then, a second later his hands are gripping Kazuto’s hair tightly, pulling the hero off his cock and up for a passionate kiss. The blindfold falls off in the process and Dean finally takes in the other man’s features.

Messy black hair tangled between his fingers, soft pale skin, fluttering eyelashes. He’s beautiful, Dean thinks to himself. Too bad he’s a villain.

Dean pulls away, “as much as I enjoy this I still have to turn you in.”

“But Deanyyy you haven’t caught me yet,” Kazuto giggles as a portal appears behind the man.

“WAIT NO, DONT YOU...leave,” Dean sighs as said portal engulfed the man. He ignores the sad pang in his heart as he stares at the spot Kazuto had been seconds before. One day the hero will capture him.

But really, it was the villain who had caught the hero.


End file.
